sipflsfandomcom-20200213-history
B.C. Foundations Math Level 6
NUMBER It is expected that students will: A1 demonstrate an understanding of perfect square and square root concretely, pictorially, and symbolically A2 determine the square root of positive whole and rational numbers that are perfect squares A3 determine, using technology, the approximate square root of positive rational numbers that are non-perfect squares A4 demonstrate an understanding of powers with whole number bases (excluding base 0), whole number exponents, and powers with base 10 and integral exponents A5 use patterns to show that a power with an exponent of zero is equal to one A6 solve problems involving powers A7 compare and order rational numbers and justify the reasoning A8 solve problems that involve arithmetic operations on rational numbers, with or without technology, and determine the reasonableness of the solution A9 explain and apply the order of operations, including exponents, with or without technology PATTERNS AND RELATIONS Patterns It is expected that students will: B1 determine if the relationship between two variables is linear and justify the reasoning B2 generate a pattern from a problem using linear equations and verify by substitution B3 graph linear relations, analyse the graph, and interpolate or extrapolate from the graph to solve problems Variables and Equations It is expected that students will: B4 model and solve problems using linear equations of the form – a''χ = ''b – χ/''a = ''b, a ''≠0 – ''aχ + b ''= ''c – χ/''a + ''b ''= ''d, a ''≠ 0 – ''a(χ + b'') = ''c – concretely, pictorially, and symbolically where a, b, and c are integers B5 demonstrate an understanding of polynomials (of degree less than or equal to 2) by – identifying the variables, degree, number of terms and coefficients, including the constant term of a given simplified polynomial expression – describing a situation for a given first-degree polynomial expression – matching equivalent polynomial expressions given in simplified form (e.g., 4χ - 3χ2 + 2 is equivalent to -3χ2 + 4χ + 2) B6 model, record, and explain the addition and subtraction of polynomial expressions concretely, pictorially, and symbolically (of degree less than or equal to 2) B7 add and subtract polynomial expressions (of degree less than or equal to 2) B8 multiply and divide polynomial expressions by monomials (of degree less than or equal to 2) SHAPE AND SPACE Measurement It is expected that students will: C1 develop and apply the Pythagorean theorem to solve problems 3-D Objects and 2-D Shapes It is expected that students will: C2 draw and construct nets for 3-D objects C3 draw and interpret top, front, and side views of 3-D objects composed of right rectangular prisms C4 explain and describe polygons and polyhedra in terms of their edges, faces, and vertices C5 determine the surface area of – right rectangular prisms – right triangular prisms – right cylinders – composite 3-D objects to solve problems Transformations It is expected that students will: C6 draw and interpret scale diagrams of 2-D shapes C7 demonstrate an understanding of line and rotation symmetry by – classifying 2-D shapes based on the number of lines of symmetry – determining if a given 2-D shape has rotation symmetry – drawing a 2-D shape that has rotation symmetry – identifying a piece of artwork that has line and/or rotation symmetry sources:http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_math.pdf